The cronicles of Narnia, ever after
by LunaLockhartLestrange
Summary: A Narnia continue, what happened after ever after?


prologue

In the future, the world is changed, by war, power and greed. And far away in the north, there lies a big country with vast forests, and big and high mountains.

The land,Vada , with power and money in abundance, there lives a people, but in the shadows they hides a secret, a dark secret, hidden for the rest of the world.

And in the shadows, there lived a girl, a beautiful girl with long black hair and dark, brown skin, with organiting from the philliphins. And once upon a time, she had power, and money and a throne, a crown, but it is all gone. It disappeared a long time ago. And now she is nobody, nobody else… like the rest of the mob, de pople of the shadows, the wolves children. The black eyed people, the deamons

Her name, asong lobo, but that is nobody that remember, except her self, and that is that she remember when she sits in the dark only and lonely in the hole wide world and wisper it to the stars. In the night when the moon are shining upon the sky…

As I said is the world shanged and the people does everything for money and wealth, and the king, king Arthur the 35:th and a half, a big man and a big leader, ruled over the people with a iron fist. But the people the unhappy but strong people, they ruled the world, from the paradise in the sky where they lived, and every year in the middle of march, the day the full moon emerges in the sky, the people must collect in the great kingdoms vast forest, vangala, around the oldest of threes, mocne, that means "the powerfull". And at this point once a year holds a ceremony, the gaise the day. Whole the people, also the wolves children hides in the dark behind the branches of mocne.

On the ceremony the people colects . And everyone at the age of 16 first the boys and then the girls, sends to mocnes heavy stain, and fells on knee.

And bows and closes their eyes. And the silence will fall, the dark , and the stars. And the full moon blows up on the night sky, and everyone of the hiden wolf children in the mob shanges with a scream, to the horrifically shape of the deamons that they really are used to be, a curse old as the world it self,… But enough about that.

chapter 1

But now I am gonna tell you my story, asongs story.

I lived in the castle, the majestic castle in the sky. I had everything, money, a family and a crown, I was the daughter of the mistress. But enough….thats gone, long gone! I was 16 years old, beautiful, and every boy in the country wanted me, and they came long ways from for my hand, but I was choosy.

I always was feeling a bit diferent, I never played with the other children, and understood books better than real people.i vere always a bit afraid of the moon, and the choosing days were always some of the worst days I knew. But the year I filled 16, was the end of my own paradise, the world I has ben know`n for all my life, it was on its way to the end, the darknesss. Of the forgotfullnes.

I woked up early the chosing days morning, of the sounds of a scraping sound in the koridor outside my room. So I stood up and slowly sthraightened me up.

I loked around the room , searching for something ok to wear, my eyes got stuck on a pink dress, with flounces around the skirt. I walked past to it, pickt it up, and smelled on it gently. It smelled… ok, maybe… it worked I think…. I drug it over my head , and clasped the small withe buttons on my chest. I looked at my self in the big golden floormirror, ok… but then I saw the hair! It was in one big skein. I couldn't see the brush, so I did the best of the situation, and brushed through it with my fingers, not so much better…. But who cares! I thought. I runed out the corridor, but it was empty. Strange! But I didn't think at it more…( now afterwards I knew it was p.g of the change, that my body was in middle of) I walked, down the corridor, and I had no idea about wathever I should have did. Then I feeled that I was a bit hungry, so I walked past over to the kitchen, there I smelled the smell of fried bacon and eggs. I looked tired around in the fridge and after a few glances later, I saw a bit raw meat, in the corner, it lied on a big green plate of iron. I took it out and lied it in the frying pan and turned it on, but after a few minutes so started I to feel that I was really hungry , so I left the meat, and just took a banana…

But then I heard the noice out in the corridor again, I jumped over the table, so fast that's possible and throught my self over and open the door vide open. But the now so dark corridor was empty. Supernatural empty, the dark and the shadows, and the silence. I started thinking about a citat that I have read last day " the silence will fall…" I laughed high to my self. So stupid, why should I make me self fear, I was already scared as it was. I shudder… it was cold here I thought… I looked fast behind me, closed the cracking door. And ran over to my room again.

Well there I jumped into the bed and took up the fat book from the floor and continued reading, it was a good book, about shaddowhunters and werewolfes.

After one and a half hour, the book was end and I so tired that I fell asleep again. Wen I woked up again the sun was shining into my window and the birds was singing, I heard the noice in the corridor, and this time I ran over to the door, so fast that nobody, or nothing ever would have managed to sneak away.

But as the preceded times, it was empty, now I was really scared, nothing that was alive would ever sneak away that fast, without a sound… I wanted company, so I tiptoed along with the sumptosly ornate corridors, up for stairs, and down. But at least I arrived in the throne room. And there I found my mother and father loud whispering. When they saw that I entered the room they got quiet.

"wath are you two talking about" I said.

"er… nothing sweetie!"

"ok, if it is wath you are saying, I am trust you" said I and smiled bright.

They smiled back, and I walked in front of them and gove them a big hug.

"good morning?" whispered dad in my ear. when I let go, dad eyed me and said:

"today it is the day! Are you ready sweetheart?"

"yes, I think so…" I sayd hesingtatly and looked down at my feet.

"nothing will go wrong, sweetie, I promise, tomorrow night you still will lie in your bed here in the castle, you see!"

"I hoped that I could stay at home…" I whispered to my self, but then I thought : it would never, ever work, because the queens soldiers walk around in the city before the ceremony and shoots every teenager that not are at place…

"wath did you say asong?!i want you to talk loud when I am near!"

"nothing, father…"

"don`t lie in front of me asong!"

"ok, dad…"

"so wath did you say?"

"I was just…er…I sayd a praier, because I want it to go well…"

"ok good! Now you can go away, because I want to talk to your mom between four eyes!" I slowly turned around, and walked over to the door, slowly! (because I wanted to see if I could catch something of the nothing, I turned slowly my head around and looked at them, they sat and looked amused on me, I blushed and said something that I just was on my way out. When I was outside the room, I started to run! I ran, and ran, out from the castle, out on the grass, barefoot in in the forest, wen I was in the forest I finaly stayed, it was silent, and the light that pierced the trees was light light green. I looked up and saw the treetops and the sky, it was so beutifull.

I sat down in the green still a bit weet grass, and slowly law down on my back, and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I wasn`T liing in the grass anymore, I stodd on a cliff, on the brink to a precipice, down to the underground, the city of dead souls, outside the city Alicant, in the west spets mountains.

I looked behind me, but the only I saw was the shadows that the big trees was catching on me, in the sunshine, of the downgoing sun.

I don´t knew how I had get there so I started to walk, in in the forest, and the trees closed around me.

In the forest, it was cold, because of that the sunlight could`nt penetrate the treetops. It was quiet, exept for the sound of my footsteps on the dry leaves on the ground.

I felt a bit uncomfortable , so I looked around me all the time too se that there not was someone behind my back. After a hour, I started to hear noices around me, It russeled in the leaves under me, and it craced in the trees dry banches. And a owl started to hoo somewere many miles away. After a hour to, the forest started to change, and went over to the lush green forests. Then I knew that I was near home, so I started to run, I jumped, from stone, to stone , across the trees, and after awhile I saw the outlines of the castle, and the place, that I had falled asleep on, the sky was dark blue, and the stars had started to, walk past, together with the moon…

Chapter 2.

When I entered the path in front of the castle, stood my dad there, and looked at me with frown, I smiled and he said:

"hello, there you are, it is time to, go!"

"but…"

"no but!"

I walked past, and jumped int the car, a red Ferrari, one of the mob of the cars that my father had…

I sat quiet under whole the trip, and that did my parents to…

After a while couldn't I Stand the silence anymore, so I said

"what happens if I don't come back again, if I changes?!" I had panic in my voice, but my parents were still quiet. When we arrived to vangala, was the sky dark and the clock was 11 o`clock. And it was crowded, we jumped out the car and my father greeted cheerfully on everyone he saw. But I and mom, only nodded, now afterwards I wonder, if she knew what was happening…

When the clock was half past eleven had we started to move, and now every 16 teenager stood in front of mockne. The girl next to me,was sweating and shaking, my hands was sweating and I wipped them on the skirt edge.

I walked past to thee stain in a traince, and I didn't hear something, I heard my name after a while and I fell on knee.

I felt a hot feling started in my feet and went up the spine, it hurted so much but I still enjoyed it on a supernaturaly way, I screamed, I herd a noice, and then everything became black…

When I woked up was the only thing I could think about was my mothers scream, I couldn't think, and my eyes ran over, and the tears roled down my cheks.


End file.
